


Portrait of a Togruta

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Portrait, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Togrutas (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "The Jedi Order fell a long time ago..."-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 13 ; The JediA portrait of live-action Ahsoka Tano.
Series: Artwork [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Portrait of a Togruta

** Portrait of a Togruta **


End file.
